


Our Happy (strike)Ending(/strike) Beginning

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: Dearsanta, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gift Fic, Hogwarts, Multi, POV Alternating, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know what you have until she’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Happy (strike)Ending(/strike) Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dorotea, I hope you enjoy this as it was fun to write this trio. Quick & dirty beta by Eni, rest of the mistakes are solely mine.
> 
> Fic is written with it progressively going backwards in time, hopefully it'll make sense.

Even after the final Battle, no one went to sleep, really. There was much celebrating to be done and distractions to be made. But as night became dawn, Luna lost most of her focus and began to wander away from crowds and walls of Hogwarts. Although she was happy to be back, Shell Cottage never really felt like home that Hogwarts had felt like, it didn’t feel right still. The Great Hall didn’t feel as welcoming and so she escaped to the grounds. She suddenly wanted to feel the shore of the lake beneath her feet again. She wanted to hear the ripples made by the squid and the merfolk. She wanted, simply, to feel like herself again.  
  
She knew it was because of Malfoy Manor, _poor Draco_ , that had to do with it. For all her wit and wisdom, she couldn’t fathom why. With Bellatrix’s death, she was able to put that whole experience behind her, and when she was rescued, knowing her father was still alive had put her at ease. Even after she recovered at Shell Cottage, watching the fairies make their nest, she still felt like something was missing, or something wasn’t fitting as it was supposed to. It seemed like she was going through the motions, even during the battle, and not being her normal self.  
  
At first, she thought it was because she was away from Hogwarts that she felt different. This was the first year she felt a connection to most of her classmates, fighting off the Carrows and noticing how the Headmaster helped in his own too-subtle ways. It was rough, rougher than when her things went missing and when there were whispers behind her, nearly constantly. But she had made a Slytherin chuckle, had a Hufflepuff defend her, and began to understand the Gryffindors just a little bit more.  
  
“Ah.” Luna cocked her head at the squid, which was swimming closer to the shore than normal. “Could that be it?” Just thinking about the Gryffindors, two in particular, made her heart warm. She smiled and hummed. She knew now what could mend what she never realized was broken. She only hoped the others felt the same way.  
  
“Luna! There you are!”  
  
Luna turned to see Ginny running towards her. She began to wave but realized Ginny hadn’t slowed down. Suddenly she was enveloped in the other girl’s arms. She hugged back, for that was the only proper thing to do.  
  
“How are you faring Ginny?” Luna couldn’t help but ask, wondering if there was anything to ease her friend’s sorrow.  
  
“Better. But I think it’ll still be a while before…”  
  
“Of course, you take whatever time you need.” Luna noted Ginny still hadn’t let go. She didn’t mind really, it felt nice.  
  
“Luna?” Ginny prompted, her cheek resting against the blonde’s shoulder, “I don’t think I want to lose you again.”  
  
Luna frowned, “But you’ve never lost me. I’ve been your friend since the day we were scolded by Professor Snape in potions.”  
  
Ginny moved away slightly, and stared at Luna. “But when you were taken…Neville and I…We…” Her eyebrows furrowed, seemingly frustrated that she couldn’t say what she wanted to.  
  
“Did you think of me a lot? The both of you?”  
  
“Of course! We spent nights, wondering how you were doing, praying you were all right.”  
  
Luna smiled, “Then I really wasn’t lost.”  
  
“You being there in spirit weren’t enough for Ginny and I.”  
  
Both girls turned to see Neville, not hearing him coming down the grassy knoll. Ginny broke the embrace yet Luna couldn’t help to hold onto her wrist, gently.  
  
Neville continued, “We missed your keen insights and your reassuring smile. Sometimes Ginny would turn to ask you something and you weren’t there. Sometimes I just wanted for us to sit next to the fireplace and watch you two knit…” He turned red.  
  
“What I think Neville means to say is… It felt like we were missing an important part of us, the best part of us, really. The times at Hogwarts where it almost seemed like before—just wasn’t the same without you. And I guess Neville and I had the same idea, we wanted you to know that.”  
  
Luna wanted to cry. She wiped her eyes before she did and beamed as she grabbed Neville’s wrist. She brought the Gryffindors’ hands together, her own encasing them. Her eyes were focused as she stared at their hands.  
  
“We fit,” she stated.  
  
“Luna?”  
  
They were what was missing from her. She realized she could hear the faint twittering of the Hakuuturi again. She gave Ginny and Neville a loving smile this time.  
  
“When I was…gone. I found I could survive it. I think it was because I could hear your thoughts and prayers. I thought of both of you, Harry and the others also of course, but mainly you two and nothing that Bellatrix or the others did could really harm me. We fit because we love each other and… And I don’t want to be lost from either of you again.”  
  
“Then let’s never be apart again.” Ginny moved to hug them both. Neville nodded and did the same.  
  
With her Gryffindors surrounding her with love, Luna, for the first time in months, felt like herself again.

~~~

  
Ginny stared blankly at the scene before her. Mum and Dad were comforting each other as Percy, Bill, and Fleur were with George. After everything had settled a bit, she wandered away from her family in search of Harry. It was only then she found out he had left rather early on. Oddly enough, it didn’t bother her.  
  
Harry… He was with the people he needs most right now. With all that’s happened this past year, she could understand. Everything’s different now, and that was fine. With Luna back and safe, Ginny felt better than she had in a long time, only wishing that Fred were here to see their victory. She sighed, wishing Hermione was here, as she would know the right thing to say about this.  
  
Luna, she knew, was about, helping with whatever she could help with. Ginny smiled. Luna could be in the middle of Antarctica without her wand, and she’d be okay. Probably searching for new creatures or helping the penguins out. She would seek the Ravenclaw out later.  
  
She thought to talk to Neville, but the group of people congratulating praising him hadn’t dispersed, and really, he deserved his moment in the spotlight. She leaned against a wall, chuckling at how embarrassed he was, receiving them. Her eyes roamed to his grandmother, whose eyes were twinkling with pride, as she conversed with Professor Sprout.  
  
It’s amazing how much Neville’s changed. Of course she never noticed before now. Before, he was just a good friend. He was a friend who wasn’t jealous of her Quidditch skills, or wary of her having being possessed once. Someone who would come to her for help in charms and transfigurations.  
But now… She couldn’t quite place her finger on it. She was proud of him, and in awe of him. Working with him in the DA, and simply seeing him in the Common Room this past year, gave her courage and hope. Whenever she, or anyone else, faltered in believing in her brother and his friends would pull it off, he was there to remind them why they should believe.  
  
She could wake up after a night’s detention with the Carrows with a grin because she wouldn’t face the day alone. Neville and Luna would be with her. Whether it was to do homework, listen for any news of the war, or strategize their own mini-battles, they would be there. Of course, she was always there for them, doing her best to keep Neville confident and keep Luna smiling.  
Ginny looked around, having a need to see Luna’s face. But the blonde couldn’t be found. She pushed off from the wall and walked towards Neville. She faltered for a moment, surprised when he asked people to move aside and made way for her. She felt warm as he came towards her, with a silly smile on his face.  
  
“Can you believe all these people? It’s like I’m as famous like Harry!” He grasped her hands when he said this, waiting patiently for her response.  
  
Ginny shook her head. “No…” She let go of his hands and hugged him, hard, as she whispered in his ear, “You’re famous on your own right, and much better than him.” She let go, and couldn’t help smile at his slightly flustered face. “Our Luna’s wandered again. I’m going to go find her.” She saw him nod, mouth agape, turned around and walked out the Great Hall.  
  
She let instincts take over and soon she was standing on the grassy knoll that overlooked the lake. Luna was staring out towards the Giant Squid, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Ginny thought she looked beautiful. It wasn’t the first time she thought it either. Luna and she seemed to fit since the first day they shared a class. She took her friendship for granted at that time, and shied away for a bit while she threw herself in to the crush that was Harry Potter. And though she would always cherish her time with him, it wasn’t the same. It wouldn’t feel right; it wouldn’t fit like her and Neville. Like her and Luna.  
  
It was at that moment, she knew she never wanted lose another person that she loved. She had lost Luna once, she was afraid for Neville in battle, and Gred and Forge would never return.  
  
She doesn’t know what she would do now, if Neville and Luna weren’t in her life any more. She doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want to believe it would ever be that way. She has a small feeling that they would agree. All that was left was to tell them so. Never again would Luna be missing from her life, nor Neville if she could help it. Ginny took a deep breath, sent a small prayer to Fred, and began running down the knoll.

~~~

  
Neville felt like he was on automatic, graciously accepting everyone’s praises and thanks, answering questions about the battle, and keeping two girls within his sight as much as possible. Ginny was easy to keep track of, she kept close to her family most of the night. Luna, on the other hand, moved about making distractions and aiding Madam Pomfrey whenever possible, making it harder for him.  
  
As much as he enjoyed this attention, and embarrassed, he wished he could whisk off to be alone for a while, to reflect. In the span of one night, Luna returned to him and Ginny, the war was won—finally—and he became a hero. It all happened too fast, and now with a new day beginning, he just wanted to be away from it all.  
  
Actually that was a lie. He really wanted to be with Ginny and Luna. He wanted to comfort Ginny, she’d be too stubborn to ask for it, and hug Luna till she promised to never leave them again. Of course it wasn’t her fault she was taken. There were times he blamed himself, that he wasn’t strong or smart enough to protect her. Ginny, of course would scold him when she had caught him wallowing like that. It was circumstances of the war. There was no excuse for it now, which is why he tried his best to keep them in sight.  
  
Luna would wander off to get supplies, so he wasn’t worried when he couldn’t spot her hair. He really wanted to go to her, make sure she was all right, even if she had spent time recuperating at Bill and Fleur’s cottage. He felt a pang of regret that he couldn’t be there to help her, tend to her wounds as Ginny distracted them with wild Weasley family stories.  
  
He was grateful for them, probably wouldn’t have succeeded this year without their help and support. Never before had he felt so close to anyone. The friends he made in Hogwarts were always like family to him, but those two. They were something more, something special. If only he knew how to express it.  
  
Neville looked to Ginny, and felt relieved when she began walking towards him. Now if he could just get Luna to approach… He asked the small crowd to step aside and, impatient as he was, moved towards Ginny. He really wanted to ask how she was, but he was sure she had heard that all night. Instead he went to something safe, something mundane.  
  
Ginny’s hugged him before, but this time it was different. This time there was a deeper meaning. He knew he turned bright red, and he couldn’t help but stare at her retreating form. The feelings building up in him after that made him dizzy. Soon the people were around him asking questions again and he simply nodded or shook his head.  
  
He felt lost, had been for a while. If he had cared to admit it, he had been his whole life. There were only some moments where he had felt some purpose. Most of the time it was fighting against Voldemort. Some of the time, it was when he was with friends, with Ginny and Luna. Although both younger, he always admired them for their beauty and talent. With them, he felt like he could do anything.  
  
Yet with all this reflection, in public no less, he couldn’t figure out what was going on inside. Well, not until someone asked what his future plans were. That’s when it hit him, like a bludger to the chest. And that had built up was finally released. No matter what he did from now on, he couldn’t see doing it without his girls by his side.  
  
Neville laughed to himself, confusing the people around him. Ginny probably came to the same conclusions, probably why she went to look for Luna. No matter what, he would always be right behind her, and that fine with him.  
  
“Excuse me, but I have to go. There are two people I need to give my thanks and love to.” With the war over, he could have a new beginning. THEY could have a new beginning. He hoped they felt the same. He moved away from the crowd, and headed towards the ladies in his life that would complete him.

_~fin~_


End file.
